True to who you are
by BeautifuLxContradictioN
Summary: Hermione is confronted with who she was and wants to be when she finds out her real family. As her new personality blooms so does love.
1. A whole new me

_One… two… three... _Hermione Granger opened her eyes in front of the full length mirror in her new room, in her new house, no scratch that, manor, and was face to face with a complete stranger. Staring back at her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, staring back at her was Hermione Faith Zambini.

That's right, Zambini. And she was beautiful; long dark brown, almost black, hair with thick ringlets at the bottom, slight wave, and bright blue eyes so deep that you could drown in them lined with thick long lashes. She was medium height and skinny, but she still had perfect breasts and hips. Damn, no one would believe that the woman standing in the mirror was once Hermione Anne Granger. Hell, she didn't even believe it.

When her parents told her last week that she was really a Zambini she initially wanted to know everything. Mainly why her parents gave her up, that answer was easy, they didn't, she was kidnapped at the age of seven, and a memory charm was placed on her and two concealment charms which hid both her physical appearance and her real identity. The charm that hid her identity could only last up to ten years, that's how her parents found her.

However once all the information was passed on to her she went into a deep depression. She had to rethink her whole life, who she really is. Soon she realized, after much anxiety, that she has been who she was the entire time, except now was a chance to change all that, or at least all the stuff she hated about herself.

So now here she was in her room, which made her old room look like a colorful cardboard box, looking at her true reflection for the first time when her mother came in.

"Sweetheart, are you alright- Oh you look so beautiful." Marianne Zambini was a sweet woman, and if she was any indication of how Hermione would look when she was forty-two then aging would come gracefully. Hermione could tell she would like this woman; she was amazing; strong, lovely, courageous and the perfect mother. In fact she could tell she would like all of her new family, including her slythterin twin brother Blaise.

"I am fine… mother, is there something you wanted?" Marianne entered her room followed closely by her father, Zachariah, and Blaise.

"We just wanted to know if you were ready to have that memory charm taken off?"

"Yes, I am ready"

A warm feeling passed over Hermione as her father mumbled a complex spell. Slowly memories flooded her like a tidal wave; pictures of her parents tucking her in at night, her mother's melodious voice singing her to sleep, her and Blaise playing in the sand box. One memory struck her like a sweet knife in her heart and filled her eyes with tears; it was right before she was kidnapped.

_ Flashback _

_A soaked Blaise chased Hermione around the playground, while Draco Malfoy kneeled over with laughter in the distance. Hermione was squealing and laughing. _

"_You cant catch me slow poke!" She yelled over her shoulder._

"_Oh yes I can! You hit me with a water balloon!!!"_

" _It was Draco's idea" She turned around and yelled, but he wasn't there._

"_Mia look out" Draco yelled, but too late Blaise had tackled her to the ground and was mercilessly tickling her. _

_Suddenly he stopped "Mia I am so glad I got you as a sister" he said hugging her. _

"_Yea you could have got Pansy" laughed Hermione. _

"_I am serious. I love you My."_

_ End _

Suddenly Hermione was tackling Blaise. " I love you too, you idiot, and I've missed you."


	2. Love and Dancing

A/N: Hey guys well I think I am a bit addicted to writing this, I am sorry If its moving fast but hey I cant wait to get to the good stuff. All comments are welcome and suggestions are nice too.

Disclaimer: It's not mine... It's hers. (All praise the mighty J.K. Rowling!!!)

Hermione was amazed at how quickly she adapted to being a part of the Zambini household, but with her memories back it was more of a relief than a burden, she felt comfortable and sad that she didn't get the life she was supposed to with her family. Not for the first time she tried to imagine what she would be like if she were never adopted, and couldn't.

She decided to go out tanning, although her olive Italian skin tone hardly needed improvement. However lying in the sun and relaxing would be more than welcome, and who knows maybe she'd decide to go swimming.

As Hermione lay in her blue bikini under the afternoon sun Hermione didn't even notice her brother and his best friend sneaking up on her until it was too late. Hermione shot up as the cold water splashed on to her heated skin. She stumbled backwards and fell right into the pool. Blaise and Draco could hardly contain their laughter as Hermione flailed in the water and sputtered for air. "Aw did we scare you Mya?" Blaise teased.

"Not as scared as you'll be tonight when you hear what I do to people in their sleep!!" By now Draco had stopped laughing and was admiring what a beautiful woman his childhood friend and crush had turned into. Draco had been caught in a dilemma when he found out Mya Zambini had been Hermione Granger until recently. Now he wasn't sure how she would react to him, and how to get around the fact that his worst female enemy is also used to be his best female friend and the girl he would tell people he was going to marry. The look on Mya's face told him she was caught in the same dilemma.

"I think that I owe you an apology, I never knew you were Mya" He said.

"That doesn't excuse it, but now that I know who you are and the past we had, I don't think that I could hate you if I tried." She reached up her hand, and he helped her out of the pool. She held her arms open for a hug and he pulled her close, forgetting she was soaked until her cold wet body connected with his warm one. He gasped and she pushed him back. He stumbled and flailed grabbing onto Blaise and pulling him into the pool with him. "Ha ha, what do you know two little birds with one stone!"

What started out as a relaxing tan by the pool turned into a full blown water-fight. And by sunset they were sitting in Hermione's room drying off. They were all laughing about their day and memories when the fireplace in Hermione's room turned green and a red haired girl stepped through.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled. The two boys turned to look at the startled girl that had just entered.

"Hermione, where…wh-why…what's going on???" Ginny stuttered out.

Hermione spent the next ten minutes explaining everything to Ginny who, to her credit didn't freak out, then they spent the rest of the hour talking, each of them getting to know one another. By the time it was nightfall they were all bored and looking for something to do.

"So what should we do???" asked Mya.

"Truth or dare??" asked Ginny

"Nah… um… How about we go to a club?" Blaise Suggested.

That excited both the girls, and soon both parties were getting ready to go out for a night on the town.

"How do I look?" Both girls asked at the same time. They turned to face each other. Ginny was wearing a emerald green halter that had no back but was tied across the neck and back by a thick forest ribbon, her jeans were tight and hugged her legs and hips but hung low enough to expose a midriff and show her hip bones. Her Hair was tied in a matching forest ribbon and was a mess of perfect curls. She wore green shadow and liner with clear lip gloss; she would be the queen tonight.

However if she was a Queen, Hermione was a Goddess. Hermione wore a red dress that clung to her figure at the top and flowed at the bottom, ending just above her knees. The black straps tied around her neck to make a halter, and her neck line plunged to her belly button and was corseted up to her cleavage by the same black straps. She looked beautiful with her hair in messy curls piled on top of her head, and stilettos that tied up her calves, her eyes had a smoky look and her lips were painted a deep crimson to match her dress.

The look of approval in each others eyes was enough reassurance they needed, and when they stepped out the door the look in the boy's eyes settled it.

Draco looked up to see Mya walk out of the room and his jaw almost hit the floor. His mouth went dry and he couldn't form a coherent sentence to save his life. Blaise looked up to see what had caused the lust to enter Draco's eyes, and was about to reprimand him for it being his own sister Draco was oogling when Ginny walked through and he got the same symptoms that Draco had.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked trying to tear her gazed from Draco's.

"Yes," the boys struggled to get out. Both of them couldn't wait to get the girls on the dance floor.

The club was pulsing, the air thick with sweat and passion. The dance floor was a wild mass of bodies swaying together to the sound of music. Blaise and Ginny had found a table and Hermione and Draco went to get drinks. After a while the music became hypnotizing and Hermione unconsciously started swaying to the beat.

"Want to dance Mya?" Draco asked. She smiled and nodded so he lead her to the dance floor. When they looked back Ginny and Blaise were entering the dance floor as well.

Hermione surprised him, he expected her to show some of her old self by being reserved but instead she put his arms on her waist and stepped right up to him. Hermione turned so her back was to him and started swaying sensually against him. The rest of the room was forgotten, all that mattered was Mya in his arms. Who ever she was before, she was back to Mya now, and after today the emotions he strived to forget were coming back.

After Hermione was kidnapped Draco had gone into a deep depression, she was like his sister, someone he could never tire of, their parents would joke about them getting married and slowly he started bragging that he was going to marry her. Besides Blaise, Mya was the only friend he ever really had, plus she could scare Pansy away. He prayed for her to come back the first year was hell, but after that he buried his emotions so deep that he could forget about her, until he fell asleep. In his dreams she was always there, his angel watching him. It was hard to believe that the angel from his dreams was in his arms at this moment.

Hermione was in overdrive. She remembered Draco from the past and somehow that image of him was dominant over the bully she remembered from school. She knew she should hate him after how he treated her in Hogwarts, but instead she was swamped with emotions from the past; compassion, friendship and love. Draco was her best friend as a child. He was who she went to when she needed to get away from her family.

Now as she danced against him with his breath on her neck she could hardly contain the feelings that spread through her system. She was starting to get tired when she heard him whisper in her ear, his breath sending shivers down her spine, "want to get some air?" she nodded and grabbed his hand following him outside, passing Ginny and Blaise who were wrapped in their own little world.

When she got out she noticed Draco getting twitch. "Draco, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea… I am fine just…I want to, or need to…"

"What is it? Come on, you know you can be open with me."

"You've been gone so long…"

"I know but that doesn't change our past right?"

"No… Its, well, it's just that well I have always loved you like a sister, and my feelings never went away when you did… But now, and I think even then, I was in love with you." He was holding her but he couldn't stand it. So slowly unconsciously he let his lips descend upon hers until her was lightly kissing the love of his life for the first time.


End file.
